The present invention relates generally to the field of data processing and more particularly to database and file access cost estimates.
Information about the expected cost of complex operations is of key importance for software as a service offerings. Customers are often billed dynamically based on actual resource consumption. This is true for tasks that usually consume large amounts of computer processing (CPU), disk I/O, and main memory, such as data-mining and big data analytics. Solutions exist for estimating the cost of resources needed for simple queries on large data bases, using an execution plan.